


Unknown Starts and Unhappy Endings

by Skiewrites



Series: Haise and Ken [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: Everyone has a story, and not all are willing to share. Haise doesn't know know his story, but Ken doesn't seem to care.To not know your story is one thing but to make it up is another, for Haise seems to be feeding himself little white lies.





	

The story goes like this…

Except he doesn't know how the story goes. Haise never knew who he was before becoming… well working for the CCG,  before making his own name up after reading some books, before waking up, seeing (not seeing) a blank cell room with no memory.

He knew nothing.

So, he thinks, the story goes like this…

A boy with no knowledge of the past wakes up blind and frightened. He doesn't understand what's going on, and there's people screaming in his mind. Weird people, a child with white hair and a team with a mark on (does he know them?). They can't be him (he isn't a monster (he isn't (is he?))), but they're there. The boy's eyes got better and he went on to get a job with the CCG. He now has a (fake) name, a (fake) job, a (fake) life.

But not a past.

(They've gone quiet.)

So the story goes like this…

There was a man and a woman, and they were madly in love. They have no image, for they don't need one, Haise tells himself (they do); they don't have a name as Haise doesn't know what it is (he should). Instead he compares them to Arima-san and Arika-san, for that's how parental figures work, right? (They're screaming now, all they're saying is “no”. It hurts. Haise ignores them.) He must of had them, parents that is. Everyone has parents… right?

(They're still screaming at him)

(They won't shut up)

(Why won't they shut up?)

And, then, the story continues…

He goes to school - right? He learns to read, to write, how to count. Everything he needs, he learns, for that's what school is about - right? He had a childhood - right?

(No!)

(He ignores them again)

It seems almost wrong to think about, for some reason.

(They're not stopping.)

(He's getting a headache)

The story goes like this…

He has a friend. A close one. Someone who was always there for him and vice versa. There's no image of them, for he knew nothing about him.

Except…

They were a sunflower.

.

.

.

(They've gone quiet.)

.

.

.

So the story…

.

The story?

.

What story?

.

Is there a story?

.

The story goes…

.

The story goes like this…

.

.

.

He doesn't know how the story goes.


End file.
